


Personal Studies

by CorvidRoses



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Smut, i cannot be taken seriously, someone please tell me to stop writing fluffy scenes into smut, wol is a catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidRoses/pseuds/CorvidRoses
Summary: ahaha what if we made out in the secret part of ur library......and i sucked ur dick.....and we were both catboys????????????ahah jkunless?????????????
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Personal Studies

**Author's Note:**

> hi im a dumb gay that's written smut twice, don't come for me. But also thank u for reading and please roast me kindly

Not often was there a moment that both the Exarch and his esteemed Warrior of Darkness could find themselves with time of their own, but as they sat studying in the lower levels of the Cabinet of Curiosity, one could hardly wonder if they knew what personal time was at all. To them, time was always best spent doing something worthwhile, and the surface meaning of that was in learning, in finding something new to solve the ever growing list of problems the two of them would face head on. 

In quiet moments like this, one could hardly call it well earned rest.

Though while the Exarch could often lose himself in his studies for hours, his warrior wasn’t as susceptible to such a draw, and eventually found himself overstudying his companion seated parallel to him between the bookshelves. It was quite a comfy space, not much room between them but just enough for A’Tali to avoid getting cramped from G’raha’s neverending stacks of literature building every moment he decided to look away. He wondered how he did it, as he never once saw the Exarch’s eyes lift from his book since they’d settled in, hoping to ingrain every last bit of knowledge hidden among the pages stored down there. 

Upon their initial descent, G’raha had explained to him that the lower levels were locked off in part of everything being stored down there were things he had yet to study. He felt like a protective parent keeping his people from such knowledge, but it was a burden he would hold if it meant avoiding the wrong tome falling into the wrong hands because someone wasn’t careful enough to guard it. Even though he knew he was regarded highly by the other, he still felt it endearing to know he trusted him with such things.

Despite visibly setting his book in his lap, the warrior couldn’t seem to stir G’raha from his focus, utterly oblivious to the outside world. He sighed, before his pale eyes quickly caught his feet gently tapping themselves against the carpet. An idea forming in his head, A’tali grinned, reopening his book to feign reading while cautiously extending a leg forward. It took him a moment, before he gently nudged the other’s sandaled foot with his own, earning a surprised ‘mmrmp?’ And a flicker of the tail from the Exarch. Clearly, he wasn’t one to be so quietly halted from his reading, though the warrior could only describe his expression as…

Cute.

“My apologies, did you say something? I always get terribly into my studies when all is comfortable…” already asking for forgiveness, G’raha apprehensively closed his book, attempting to read his warrior’s eyes for any sort of hint at what he’d been trying to get at, but he could only see his usual warmth.

“Don’t apologize, Raha, I was only messing with you. You seemed so into what you were reading, I couldn’t help but surprise you~” A’tali teased, head tilting in his usual playful manner before his eyes fell to the title of the tome: The Source’s Sealife, what hides under the water’s of Lakeland’s Centre?  
“Considering taking up fishing? Or, is that a guide to help differentiate a fish from a letter opener?” 

The Exarch audibly scoffed at this, closing the book in such a huffy manner, the warrior couldn’t help but laugh.  
“It was only two times! The second was merely because I was overwhelmingly tired, and could you blame my first mishap? I was practically still new to the First!” His tail had fluffed up in defense, and A’tali couldn’t handle his laughter with how much he was reflecting his younger self then. His laughter probably wasn’t helping, but then again, the Exarch was quick to halt his fussing when he realized how flustered his warrior was with his shock.

It took him a moment to recover, but when he did, A’tali quickly leaned over from his spot on the floor, lounging against G’raha’s cushioned seat and grinning up to him playfully. The Exarch didn’t withdraw, instead setting the book aside on a nearby shelf and wondering what it was that was going on in the other’s mind. He had that look in his eyes that he always did when something playful struck, and fairly worried for how much more teasing he could take from him.  
“Should I bother for an explanation as to why I’m being given that look?”

But A’Tali barely had a moment to explain himself, sliding in close without a moment’s notice to steal a kiss from the other. He could feel the Exarch’s lips fumble for a moment as he registered what had just happened, but as soon as he did, he pulled back rather apprehensively, a questioning but playful gaze in his eyes.  
“Truly, what is it that you want, Tali?”

A barely audible laugh escaped between the warrior’s lips, almost sounding teasing in the way it was followed by his slow roll onto the cushion, now snuggled up at the Exarch’s side. G’raha couldn’t quite place what had gotten into him, simply watching as the other played with the fasteners in his robes.   
“Are we truly spending our off time together studying about fish?” The warrior sighed playfully, tracing circles in the soft silks of the other’s robes. He meant no negativity against reading, as he fairly loved to do so in his time alone as well, but he couldn’t help but...want more when he was around the Exarch, especially now that everything seemed calm. He wanted something that could initiate a spark, something exciting that wouldn’t place them in mortal peril!

“I am well aware that our time apart has seen some age worn into us...but can we not still find excitement in quiet times such as these?” He continued, rolling back onto his stomach as he went to play with the other’s crystalline hand.

And then. Then came the question.

“...well, what did you have in mind?” It left G’raha’s lips so innocently, so unaware of the desire sheltering itself somewhere deep in his warrior’s heart. Of course, it wasn’t something he hadn’t considered, just something he never thought would cross A’tali’s mind. How wrong he would prove himself to be. 

He watched in question as the warrior brought himself to his elbows, now directly over him as he subconsciously sank further into his cushion. A’Tali wouldn’t have to say anything, the way he leaned in once more for another kiss rid G’raha of any wandering thoughts he might have left. If he wouldn’t answer him, he wouldn’t question it. If he thought G’raha knew what he wanted, he would do everything to try and read his mind, to react to every action.

Their fingers gently intertwining with one another, G’raha did all he could to muffle the gentle whine at his lips as his warrior pinned him- pressed him against his cushion. A small break in their kiss left him a small exhale, and he hardly felt embarrassed as he quickly nipped at A’Tali’s bottom lip for more- an old habit of his in his awakened hunger. If he was to bring this upon them so abruptly, the Exarch couldn’t help but show a little bit of his younger, brattier side. Though even still, the tiniest bit of an apology tried making its way to his lips.  
“Tali, I- mmph!”

He winced as the warrior nipped him back, his keeper fangs leaving more of a mark than his own, duller ones could hope to. It sent a shiver down his spine- oh the little things he did to keep his old mind on edge. It drove him wild!

He buried his apology then, squeezing his warrior’s hands as he chanced to move his kisses down along A’Tali’s jawline, then to his neck, where he gently sucked on the small, scattered bit of pale skin that puddled itself there. It was then that he felt one of his hands release its grip, coming back around to brush through his loosely braided hair, before undoing it completely, and ruffling it until it fell among his shoulders. This he knew, meant the warrior had no intentions of turning back.

And thus would his hands begin to wander, slowly trailing themselves down his chest, fingertips gracefully lining his hips, and coming to rest just above the edge of his skirt. The Exarch buried his face further against his neck, sinking his teeth into his skin. How his warrior smelled of dusty old books and the battlefield. Surely one would normally find it unpleasant, but for G’raha, how could he? It was everything his strange mind loved. 

His semi trapped tail gently thwapped at the cushion below him, feeling the slow lift of his robe’s skirt trail back up his legs, his warrior stopping at his hips, that his hands could rest themselves a moment. Then, ever so easily were his hips lifted- pressed up against A’Tali’s and issuing a small, almost hummed moan from his partner, who was very much still locked at his neck. Though he was hiding his face, he could tell he was pleased. Not often did the two of them have a moment alone like this, even less so in such unorthodox a place. 

The warrior grinned at the thought that this might not have been the first time G’raha found himself pressed between the shelves of a library, but he would save the verbal teasing for later. For now, this was all physical.

His hands tightened their grip in the fabric of the Exarch’s shorts, earning another whine, this time more audible as he came up for air against his neck. If it hadn’t been before, it was fairly obvious now that he held a hunger deep inside him, allowing himself to so easily lay prey under his warrior, shamelessly hard and already begging to be freed from his restrictions. The fabric pressing against his need was causing a friction he only desired from the warrior. This, he would make apparent, as he grasped one of the hands at his hips, bringing it around to press between his thighs. A’Tali obliged, easily cupping his hand around him and grinning at the eager rut of the Exarch’s hips into his grasp. He knew it was far from polite to keep a man waiting so long- centuries aside, but G’raha’s desperation was quite amusing to him. For what he knew of his normal feistiness, somehow it doubled when he let go of his inhibitions. He was merely trying to release them.

The warrior felt the Exarch’s thighs twitch as he gently stroked him over his shorts, his attempts to smother him with neck bruises falling short as he merely rested himself back against the floor cushion, focusing on the feeling A’Tali’s hand provided. It was then that the warrior leaned in for a kiss of his own, gently meeting his lips, then his neck, before moving down his chest, then between his legs. G’raha was too focused on his stroking to notice- head held back and eyes gently closed as he simply counted his breaths. 

One exhale, two exhales, three-

A surprise bite to his inner thigh quickly snapped him from his reverie, and even though his robe’s skirt was covering his warrior’s face, he knew he was pulling away at his shorts. A’tali liked to play with his prey, this he made sure of as he attempted to elicit any noise he could from the Exarch. It’s not as if they could get into any trouble, what with the lower levels being too far down for anyone on the main floor to hear them. And perhaps it seemed to slip from G’raha’s mind that he couldn’t possibly get in trouble, being of his status. Perhaps it was more of his inability to put his inhibitions to rest than it was a fear of getting in trouble that plagued his mind. 

But they were safe down here, and it was just the two of them. He had to keep telling himself that. 

At this point? The pleasure far surpassed his worries.

“Raha? Could you set these aside for me?” The Warrior’s hand was gently waving to get his attention, his glasses lightly grasped between his fingers. Of course. He hated to dirty them in times like these, despite having broken many a pair during battle. 

The Exarch plucked them from his fingers, setting them on the shelf behind him. He heard a small, casual ‘Thank you!’ Before the tug at his briefs became apparent, and he couldn’t help but rut his hips into his lover’s hand once more— a show of his eagerness, to encourage him to press on. Mayhap this was exactly what he’d needed as a moment of respite, something to cool his nerves.

The lift of his hips was just what the warrior had needed to slip his shorts away, hands retracing themselves slowly up his thighs— one resting at his hip, and a sharp inhale as the other held him at his base, thumb stroking the underside of his now throbbing need. A’tali’s breath was felt against the tip, and G’raha had to do all he could not to clasp his legs against his shoulders at the feeling.

The warrior watched in amusement as the smallest bit of precum trickled from the tip— the anticipating rise and fall of the Exarch’s chest apparent even with his lover hidden under his robes. When he pressed his lips to his leathery head, there was a small whine of surprise. He wasn’t all too sensitive to the touch, no, but the way A’Tali moved always caught him off guard. He always knew how to lure him in, how to catch him at just the right moment.

He licked him perfectly clean, not a drop anywhere else. It was then that he really took him in, the warmth enveloping G’raha further and further until he knew Tali had him whole. His gentle, almost hummed whines became more audible as the warrior sucked in his cheeks, creating a faux tightness around him. Oh, how he wanted to see him right now, but he could hardly fight the pleasurable sensation riding up his spine— could hardly move at all. And besides, it almost felt better to not see him at all. His imagination could get the better of him sometimes. Instead, he fell prey to the warmth and the tightness and the occasional humming vibration around himself, head held high as the pleasure pooled higher and higher in his groin.

Until,

“Tali...I think I might…” his words caught in his throat, an incline in his pitch as he waited for his warrior— waited for permission.

A’Tali momentarily came up for air, pushing his skirt up over his knees, that it would fall around his hips and reveal him. He wanted him to watch this final stride. He knew he wanted to.

His pale eyes shined up at the flustered Exarch, and oh how he missed seeing his face even for a moment, those rubelline eyes piercing and beautiful.  
“Please, Raha...for me?” His smile was warm, gentle as he spoke this, head tilting slightly as if he hadn’t fully claimed him as his own, as if his warrior was somehow innocent, as if he wasn’t feeling his own surge of pleasure from coaxing out such a grand reaction from him.

Before the Exarch could respond, A’Tali had him once more, not hesitating to take him fully. Just being able to taste G’raha was exhilarating to him, so much so that he hardly focused on the building sensation between his own legs. It would always be G’raha before himself, even if he knew G’raha felt the opposite.

But gods, how could G’raha resist his love’s pleadings? When he smiled at him like so, he could hardly hold himself back. No matter how hard he wanted to press on, to hold himself out for just a moment longer, he couldn’t.

There was a small hitch in his voice, before he squeezed his eyes shut, a moan louder than he’d like to admit leaving his lips as his climax spilt upon his Warrior’s tongue. He swore he was gripping the cushion below him so hard, stuffing would pour out at any moment. 

When he’d come down from his high, breaths still heavy, A’Tali was casually wiping his cheeks clean. If his hair had been thought to be messy before, it surely couldn’t be compared to now. There was something so breathtaking about seeing him so worked up…

The Exarch managed to raise a gentle hand in his direction, beckoning him to come closer. He did as he was asked, and crawled himself into G’raha’s arms. His hands, both flesh and crystal, buried themselves in the Warrior’s thick hair as if it were a subconscious thing. Maybe it was. With A’tali, G’raha hardly felt like anything was foreign to him. For so long, the only thing that came naturally was his knowledge for Allagan history and everything surrounding it. He never thought he needed anything else because nothing ever clicked the way that did for him.

And then A’Tali came along...and while at first, things were as they always had been with everything else, once G’raha really saw him...everything made sense. Everything fell into place, like his whole life had been a complicated jigsaw puzzle, and suddenly one person shows up and he could identify every missing piece he thought was lost on him.

A’Tali once spoke of Amaurot, of his rumored past life, and he teased the idea of being past lovers. How it would make sense that everything felt so natural. How, despite his irritable and often unsociable personality as a young man, he still felt drawn to him.

He came to terms with that in his mind then. That this wasn’t the first time their souls had been in love. That perhaps it wouldn’t be the last.

It was a comfort in all of his uncertainties. 

“Raha?” The warrior spoke softly, his breath barely a tickle against the skin of the Exarch’s neck. He always liked to hide himself there when they were alone like this. Very gently, he pressed a kiss to the little bit of skin that remained uncrystallized beneath his jawline. It earned a small giggle from the Exarch.

“Ah, not finished yet, are we? Forgive me~ I simply needed a moment to catch my breath.” He apologized, watching the warrior scoot himself away just enough to look at him. Oh, how one could get lost in those shining, curious eyes…

“If you need to stop then we can. You know I don’t mind-“ he began, before the Exarch cut him off with a quick peck to the corner of his lips, a confident grin that A’Tali knew so well tugging at his own.

“You underestimate me, Tali~ if I wanted to, I could go well into the evening.” He teased, his crystalline hand trailing down the Warrior’s body, before pausing to curl a finger into the buckle of his belt.   
“Besides, I think it best to deal with the...very hard problem you seem to be suffering with currently.”

A’Tali scoffed, a warmth shooting to his cheeks and his eyebrows furrowed— the picture of someone who no longer had the upper hand.   
“Confident about that, are we?” 

He had him now. He knew it. G’raha wasn’t one to settle for a casual fuck. He wasn’t opposed to it, but if he could choose, it was the rougher the better, that he could really feel A’Tali’s passion.

His hand gripped itself in the buckle, tugging him close and practically pressing him against his chest.  
“Oh you should know better than anyone that I’m very good at studying that which inspires me.” The buckle came undone, and G’raha spared him no hesitation as his other hand crept around to tug down his pants. His gaze grew serious then, lifting himself slightly, that he was practically touching noses with the other.  
“Tali...I want you to lose yourself in me. I want to feel you, and I want to ache…” his nose gently bumped his lover’s, and he leaned in as if to return a kiss, but he simply smiled.  
“Show me that I am yours, love…”

There was a small pause, a moment of silence, before A’Tali closed the gap between them, unable to resist the temptation of a kiss— of his lips. 

G’raha hummed pleasantly, hands bringing themselves back to his hair, to tether himself to something as he felt the lift in his hips. Gladly, he wrapped his legs around his waist, pressing himself ever closer as the Warrior’s grip on his inner thigh tightened. 

When he was thrust against him, he wanted to yelp, a shock running through his spine and causing the fur on his tail to stand on end. Tali had done exactly as he’d asked, burying himself inside him without warning. Had this been anything but a heated moment, G’raha would have chided him for such a thing, but he hardly cared when his lover pulled him right back in for another kiss, silencing his yelp before he could even produce it. Somehow, this exhilarated him. To think, the two of them— no longer boys— were getting away with such an act in so public a place...it was enough to make anyone feel young again.

When A’tali began to roll his hips, G’raha moved with him— a small attempt to build more friction, though not that he had to worry, A’Tali knew exactly where to hit, and it showed. As soon as he’d hit a nerve, he could feel that certain twitch in the Exarch’s hips, and he grabbed him up by his behind, raising his hips, that he could properly bury him into the floor cushion. The grip in his hair grew tighter, and G’raha found it harder and harder to hide his whines against their kisses, hearing them escape each time they broke for air, and then muffled again as A’Tali nipped his now bruised lips once more. There was a small drag of his teeth against his bottom lip, before a sigh.

“Raha...should I...can I…?”

Was he asking permission? 

The Exarch grinned, gripping a bundle of his hair in pure ecstasy, his senses numb as he focused purely on the pleasure building itself back up to its peak deep down inside him. He heard his warrior groan in impatience. 

“Please, A’Tali...I want you to do this for me~” had anyone else heard it from his lips, they would think it was manipulation, coaxing, using. But G’raha meant it in no such way. He knew A’Tali more than most. He knew it was exactly the thing to drive him over the edge. A plea for help.

And oh did he look beautiful when he came. It was the only time G’raha enjoyed seeing his shining eyes squeezed shut, head held high as that long awaited melody left his lips, pure pleasure. It was so much that he felt his own wave of pleasure spill from him once more, shaking his frame at simply the sight of the one he loved numbing his senses with ease.

For a moment, it was simply the two of them catching their breath. Indulging in their reverie.

When A’Tali relaxed, he sweetly kissed the other’s cheek, a breathy laugh escaping him. When he went to reach for his glasses however, he miscalculated, loosely grabbing for the book that was placed on the shelf above them earlier and wincing as it smacked him over the head. He sighed in embarrassment, his ears flickering in annoyance.

G’raha was quick to react.

“Oh gods, A’Tali are you alright?” He wasn’t sure if he should feel for a bruise or not, his worried eyes scanning the other’s for an answer, but all he received was a laugh. A genuine one.

“I would be more worried about the book. They’re far older than I am, anyways.” He paused to briefly scan the title, before sighing, and picking it back up.  
“‘Twould be a shame if I ruined it as well, I was fairly hoping to study the marine life of Lakeland as you had.”

His humor was poor, they both knew this, but G’raha couldn’t help but exhale sharply, shaking his head. That sunny smile of his, his unkempt hair, his shining eyes...how could he not be engulfed with warmth? His exhale soon turned into a giggle, and then a full on fit that he couldn’t control, crystal hand clutching his chest at the thought of how ridiculous this was. To think they could have such a private moment take such a quick turn with something like this. 

But that was what he loved about him, wasn't it? For everything so serious in his life, things he thought were simply duty, simply purpose...A’Tali always made it seem like fun, like an adventure, like every moment was worth making history.

He knew this from the moment he’d met him. He had never been more sure about anything in his life than A’Tali’s presence.

They would lay there for a little while longer; G’raha gently threading his fingers through his Warrior’s hair, and A’Tali simply remained in his arms, playing lazily with his free hand. This was one of the many ways they said ‘I love you’ to one another, to simply be in the other’s presence without purpose, without reason. It was pure comfort.

There was hardly a time when they could find themselves not otherwise occupied with duty, but if they could have small moments like this while it was possible, they would take every second of it.

They had waited long enough.


End file.
